Behind olive green eyes
by Thatcrazyaoifan
Summary: Something is cooking and its not dinner...what is Usagi doing?
1. 1

Yes yes i know im a slacker when it comes to writing but ive valid reasons...a boy counts as valid reason right? lol. this is for you Shiranai Atsune

and yes Misaki is watching black butler at the end.

* * *

Usagi runs her fingers through her long silver hair. She had to tutor a dear friend's sister later, but she was tired and so she decided that she would wake up in time. As fate had it she overslept and the young girl had been absolutely pissed when she burst through Usagi's bedroom door, with one of Usagi's BL books in her hand. Ohm boy the young brunette was pissed her hair was past her breasts by several inches and it was all perfectly straight not a single hair out of place, her olive green eyes had a fire behind them showing just how pissed she was when Usagi lifted her head some of her long silver hair fell across her face and the look she gave was lethal. Before Usagi knew it she had sexually assaulted the teen and she had also eventually helped the girl with her work, and now Usagi was in the shower washing her butt length silver hair. She couldn't get the girl out of her head.

Misaki's protests never fully stopped but it was ok with Usagi who grabbed a handful of Misaki's breasts. The girl yelped and had turned an even deeper shade of pink. This was truly adorable.

Usagi starts to rinse her hair and when she's done she dries it as best as she can and puts it into a messy bun and puts the plug in the bath down and water starts filling the tub.-

Misaki sits patiently in a chair while the editor reads the manuscript, when he looks up he has a grin on his face.

"Well Misaki you have done it again." The man says and Misaki grins and thanks the man, hours later Misaki is rushing to school so Usagi can pick him up from school. And sure enough Usagi is there when Misaki walks out of the school.

Throughout the drive Misaki doesn't say anything. When Usagi parks the car, Misaki dashes from the car and into the kitchen and starts making something for dinner. By the time Usagi walks through the door Misaki has closed the mystery dinner in the oven and is grabbing for the flower and sugar. Usagi grins and sets the keys on the table and watches his little Misaki bake away and soon a mouthwatering smell floats through the air. Usagi removes his tie and unbuttons his shirt and throws it on the couch and walks over to his beloved.

Usagi puts his hands on Misaki's hips and leans down to kiss his neck. Misaki blushes and continues mixing the batter, while Usagi kisses his neck and slides his hand up Misaki's shirt. Usagi slowly draws circles on Misaki's skin as he leads his hand up the inside of the shirt. Misaki turns around with a flushed face and is greeted with a kiss. Misaki gives in and kisses back and puts his arms around Usagi's neck pulling him closer. Misaki breaks the kiss after a minute.

"Half an hour till it's done cooking." He says while a tad breathless.

Usagi nods with a smile and leans down to capture those perfect lips in a kiss. The two of them slowly back out of the kitchen while they are locked in a passionate kiss, by the time they reach the couch, Misaki has lost all clothes but his shirt. Usagi breaks the kiss and trails kisses along Misaki's jaw line and continues down the side of his neck.

Misaki moans in pleasure as Usagi slowly runs his fingers up the inside of his thigh.

"Nnnn…" Misaki moans as Usagi takes his throbbing member in his mouth. Misaki loses all thoughts as Usagi licks and sucks on him.

The next thing Misaki is aware of, is his release and Usagi's smirk. The timer goes off, and the smirk on Usagi's face disappears while Misaki gets up to get something from the oven, and to put something else in the oven.

Misaki returns to the couch upon which Usagi is now sitting on. Misaki leans over and kisses Usagi. "Now where were we?" Misaki asks with a playful tone in his voice as he sits on Usagi's lap while facing him. Usagi smiles and reaches up and pulls Misaki into a passionate kiss, as Misaki reaches down and removes Usagi's belt.

* * *

Misaki looks to the coffee table as his eyes flutter open.

'Oh yeah Usagi and I did it here on the couch, then I must have fallen asleep.' Misaki thinks as he sees a teddy bear on the table with a note in its lap.

Misaki the cheesecake is perfect and is sitting on the counter and looks delicious. Also I'm heading out to meet up with Takahiro as he would like to talk about all kinds of different things, also I will be home late so it's ok if you fall asleep before I get home, just don't stay up too late you don't want to look tired for college graduation. -Usagi

Misaki smiles and stands up wrapping a blanket around himself, as he slowly shuffles to the cold kitchen. Misaki grabs a mug and heats up enough water for a single cup of tea and makes some green tea.

Once the tea is perfect Misaki grabs his tea and shuffles to the staircase and hobbles up the steps. He heads for Usagi's room and climbs in the bed and grabs for the remote for the TV.

He clicks on the TV and his sleepy olive green eyes shine as his favorite anime just started playing on the TV.

"Sebastian I can't breathe."

"I'm sure no woman has died because of a corset young lord."

Misaki squeals happily while watching and drinking his tea, all cozy in his lover's bed.

* * *

"Takahiro I would like you to listen and not freak out or anything but I have a request of sorts and I can't move forward in life without you knowing this." Usagi says with his violet eyes watching his friend who nods.

"Of course, Usagi what's up?" Takahiro says with a smile.

"I would like to marry Misaki and would like your blessing, he is the world to me and I can't imagine my life without him, he is everything to me." Usagi says and waits for a reaction.

Takahiro just freezes in place for a moment, several emotions flickering across his face then he begins to talk in a perfectly calm way.

* * *

A special thanks to AlyssaOtaku69 for editing this for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Takahiro speeks in a perfectly calm voice. "Usagi-san I've had a hunch that something has been going on for a while now. And its about damn time you said something. I'm so happy you have Misaki and that he has you as well. Of course you have my blessing." He says and Usagi gets up andd hugs him. "You dont know what this means to me." The author says.

* * *

Usagi walks up the stairs and down the hall to his room later that night. He nudges the door open and finds the cutest sight laying on his side of the bed. Misaki is sound asleep and naked and hugging Suzuki-san. His short brunette hair falling across his one partially visible eye. The tv is on and Black Butler is still playing. Usagi smiles at the fact that Misaki didnt bother to get into pjs after he woke up on the couch naked.

Usagi walks through the room lit by the tv and trips over the blanket Misaki brought upstairs. He catches himself on the end of the bed and then picks up the blanket and puts it on the bed while trying not to wake his darling Misaki.

Usagi takes of his shirt and tosses it in the hapmer and dose the same with the rest of his clothing, and then climbs into bed next to misaki and pulls him close. He pulls the blanket up over the two of them then drifts off into sleep while holding misaki close.

* * *

An alarm clock buzzes early the next morning waking Misaki and Usagi from their slumber. Usagi grabs the clock and throws it at the wall and it dosnt make another sound. Misaki slowly opens his olive green eyes and is greated with pale skin, it takes him a moment to realize that Usagi is naked and holding him close. "Usagi, why are you naked so early? The brunette asks in a sleepy voice while snuggling closer not registering that he is naked as well.

Usagi chuckles and ruffles the sleepy brunettes hair and sits up, causing the blanket to slide off the bed. "You are the one who caused me sleep naked, when I got home you were still naked and cuddling Suzuk san. So I striped and pulled you in close and fell asleep with my love in my arms." Usagi says then kisses Misaki.

Misaki smiles.

* * *

Misaki is graduating from his college right now and has just been handed his degree when Usagi steps up on the stage. The microphone is handed to him. Misaki has this confused look on his face, they didn't question Usagi meaning they knew what was going on.

Usagi turns and faces Misaki. "Misaki, you are the world to me, I can't live without you by my side." He starts to say and Misaki's eyes go wide with suprise. He holds up a hand and Usagi has a slightly worried look on his face.

"Usagi you don't need to say another word." Misaki says with a smile and Usagi pulls out a box and misaki simply nods. Usagi slips a ring on Misaki's ring finger and holds it up.

"This means he's mine." Usagi says into the mic and pulls a smiling Misaki away.

* * *

Misaki stares at the floor and messes with the ring on his finger, as he is yet again in the office of an editor. Yet again the man reads the first page and sends Misaki on his way. Misaki grins and leaves the office. As he heads home to Usagi, Misaki decides to stop at the store and grab something for dinner. As he heads through the asiles of the store, he bumps into a girl. "Oh sorry." He says then he sees her face when she looks up to respond. "Ehh! Misaki, it's been ages!" The girl says and suddenly hugs the slightly confused Misaki.

A moment later the gears start turning in his head and he smiles and hugs her back. "Ema, what a nice suprise seeing you." Misaki says grinning. A little ove an hour later the two of them are heading to Usagi's place with bags in their hands.

KWhen Misaki unlocks the door and opens it the smell that greets him and Ema is lethal. They both cover their noses and Misaki leads the way to the kitchen. Only to find Usagi attempting to make dinner.

"Usagi what are you doing?" Misaki asks with a curious look. Usagi blinks and looks up. "Well you were late, and I got kind of hungry and I figured you would be too when you got home so I decided to make dunner." He says with a grin on his face. "Ok but um Usagi its not even edible..." Misaki says taking the pan of what ever the grey stuff is, and sets it by the sink. Ema sets down the bags and stands just outside the kitchen. Misaki leads Usagi to the living room where he intoducees Ema to Usagi. Ema grins politely and Usagi does the same for les than a second then wraps an arm around Misaki and holds up his hand. "This means he is mine." Usagi says while pointing at the Misaki in his arm. Ema nods while holding back a giggle. And Misaki started to laugh a little bit.

"Usami-san I have no plans on stealing Misaki-kun from you." She says with a bright smile. Misaki wiggles loose from Usagi's grip and heads to figure out how the get the blob of who knows what out of the pan.


End file.
